Shadows Align
by FabuLulu
Summary: Cold Noxian mercenary Talon had always been unmatched-his opponents always unworthy. But when his blades clash with Akali of the Kinkou Order, he discovers something he'd never known before-a worthy opponent and, much to his surprise, a friend. As a forbidden bond forms, she will help him with the strange disappearance of General DuCouteau and the growing anarchy of Noxus.


_Zing._

The corpse of another guard fell as the blade did its work. The cloaked figure looked around the Ionian field. Five corpses lay at his feet. Good. There was no more.

The figure tossed the bloodied, dented blade into the most recent fallen victim. The cool Ionian night air smelled of the distant peach orchard and cherry blossoms. He breathed in out. It was fresh, clear, not like the thick, suffocating stench of the Noxian sewers or the frigid, dry winds of Freiljord..

For once, all was peaceful.

Perhaps he should give credit to the Ionians for their peaceful ways. It had created beautiful things. But through the peace it had created weakness.

"Nicely done." His redheaded companion emerged in a bright flash, landing with grace. "I've scouted the perimeter. All the soldiers are sound asleep in their tents. Let's keep it that way. No need to get distracted." Her low whisper was laced with wistfulness, and he knew her hunger for blood and battle longed to be sated. But she strictly knew: Passion must never interfere with duty.

And they had a job to do.

Talon looked around at the scattered tents. He never expected a real military from Ionia, but apparently these were just some low-ranking scouts that roamed the borders for threats. Often pirates from Bilgewater tended to invade the shores of the island, he knew that much. The bladed cloak seemed heavier on his shoulders as he sheathed his blades.

"Come on, Katarina." He hissed. "General DuCouteau said the prisoner is in the officer's tent. Let's get this over with."

She nodded in agreement, unsheathing her daggers as they rushed like shadows to the tent in the middle of the camp. The guards had all been assassinated silently, their corpses lining the tent like a chain of death. The duo pressed themselves against the outside of the sturdy tent. A lamp burned brightly inside, illuminating the silhouette of the officer's tall build. Next to him, a figure bound to a chair.

Katarina and Talon exchanged a look. Her green eyes were lit with a fire Talon hadn't seen since the last mission, illuminated lanterns in the darkness. Her blades glinted in the pale moonlight as she grinned.

"Ready." She whispered.

Talon nodded, and she went so fast she was a blur in his eyes. In a flash, she was behind the officer, a dagger run through his chest. The young officer's eyes bulged as a crimson rivulet began to flow down his chest. Katarina drew out the blade with a swift motion, and the man wobbled on his feet before crumpling to the ground, like a pitiful rag doll as blood pooled around his body.

Sylvia Hawthorne narrowed her eyes at Talon as he cut her bondage. "What took you two so long?" She hissed as he sliced off the gag over her mouth. She tossed her long black hair over her shoulder as she stood shakily, as if she hadn't used her legs properly in months, and stretched blissfully. When that was done, she placed a hand on her hip and narrowed her stormy dark blue eyes. "I rotted in Ionia for a goddamn month."

"Well, you're out now." Talon growled. His impatience with the high-ranking, obnoxious Noxian soldier had always been high, especially since General DuCouteau always talked so highly of the esteemed Hawthorne family. As Sylvia's last ropes scattered to the tent floor, Sylvia stood and stretched, her long black hair falling to her waist. Her Noxian battlegear was worn and torn, and nasty cuts covered her cheeks as she glared at the duo with piercing gray eyes.

"Let's get going. I don't want to be here in this godforsaken place any longer." She flipped her hair and brushed past them without so much as a thank-you.

"Don't." Katarina warned when Talon's grip on his blade tightened violently. "She's always been a testy one. Let's just get her to Noxus and this over with."

Talon seethed with rage, but his grip slackened. His shoulders remained tense. "Let's just go." He pushed open the tent flaps and followed Sylvia in hot pursuit.

"Where the hell did she go?" He muttered as he ran out of the camp. He heard Katarina in hot pursuit as he dashed on, his head turning in all directions.

A movement in the distance made him screech to a sudden stop, and he heard Katarina swear as she stumbled.

"Thanks for the warning." She snarled.

"Shut up!" He snapped. He squinted his eyes. Maybe it was a trick of the moonlight.

"Hey, hey! Get those two!" Talon whipped around as the soldiers woke, charging at them with their swords. Katarina almost laughed as she drew her daggers.

"Stand down, soldiers!" An unfamiliar voice called. The soldiers stopped, puzzled, but Talon and Katarina kept charging at the group. The less witnesses, the better.

But as Talon raised his dagger, a crescent-shaped blade intercepted his. Caught by surprise, he stumbled back as a figure jumped down in front of the soldiers. She rose, and her silver eyes caught the light of the moon, making them flash like stars. A green mask covered half her face, and in her two hands carried Ionian kamas. She reminded Talon of a dark vale.

"No more blood shall be spilled from your hands, Sinister Blade and Blade's Shadow of Noxus." Her voice was strong and steady as she raised her hand. Immediately, the cluster of soldiers backed off, recognizing this was her fight.

Katarina laughed, grinding her feet into the dirt in anticipation. "And who are you?"

The girl's eyes narrowed. "I am the Fist of Shadow of the Kinkou Order. And if you do not leave our premises right now, I will be forced to resort to...unpleasant measures."

"Kat, just back down." Talon hissed. But Katarina spat into the dirt.

"Is that a challenge, ninja?"

"A warning."

Katarina threw a dagger at the ninja's face. But something jumped in front of her, and a purple barrier formed, deflecting the blade. The shield faded, revealing a man masked in blue. He drew twin swords and formed a battle stance.

"Oh? And a partner. How nice." Katarina positioned herself, blades at the ready. "I will never back down from a challenge."

And the battle begun.

The man in blue rushed at Katarina, and before Talon could help, the girl in green lunged at him. His heart clenched with frustration and annoyance, that he'd have to deal with another unworthy opponent. _Oh well, _he thought as he drew his blades. _It's her mistake._

Metal clashed against metal, and the sound rang out in the night like an eerie cry. The girl's eyes, cold as steel, caught Talon's blade in the curve of hers and twisted. Talon stifled a yell of shock as his wrist twisted painfully. Growling in frustration, he sent out a volley of blades, but she ducked them easily.

The sounds of Katarina's battle was lost as Talon was absorbed in his skirmish with this warrior of Ionia. It was like a dance of death, the blades clashing in a song of steel as Talon dodged, feinted, and attacked. But no matter what he did, she seemed to balance it out with her own tricks.

It was crazy. Talon's frustration mounted as she moved, slippery as the wind, attacking him with fervor and dodging what should have been sure death with grace. He had never seen anything like her-

"Stop!"

Talon and the girl froze mid-battle. Katarina had the man in blue pinned to the ground, her blade tickling his throat, and the soldiers emitted an angry aura, ready to pounce.

"Shen!" The girl in green gasped. The man named Shen gave the girl a defeated, apologetic glance. Katarina's face was illuminated by a triumphant grin.

"Katarina, enough." Talon ordered, his steely voice shaking a little. Surprised at the tremor in his voice, Katarina backed off, and the girl rushed to Shen's side. She offered a hand, and he took it gratefully as she lifted him up. She turned around and jutted her chin out, giving the Noxian pair a cold stare.

"You may have won this battle, but we will protect these soldiers with our dying breath." The girl promised with certainty.

Katarina scowled, but enough was enough. Talon grabbed her arm before she could make a move, and met the girl's eyes with his own. Cold gray eyes met, and it was like a fire igniting in those eyes. She meant every word of her promise.

"We will take our leave now. But now you know what happens when you challenge Noxus. Challenge us again, and we will not hesitate to kill you." Katarina almost protested, but thought better of it as she and Talon vanished into the night, the stares of the Ionians burning into their backs.

Those silver eyes, bright as the moon, burned into Talon's mind as he rushed away. Something lit up in him-a fire. Pure, hot fury as he realized what had just happened.

He had not defeated her.


End file.
